


no fruit is forbidden (in the gardens of the goddess)

by smolsarcasticraspberry



Series: LLB-verse [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU of an AU because i lack even the hint of impulse control, Allura gets pinned down at one point, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sub Allura (Voltron), artfully arranged in the background, as one might tastefully arrange a bowl of fruit or a vase of flowers, more overtly dom/sub than anything i have written yet, porn with just a hint of plot, shallura - Freeform, so you have been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolsarcasticraspberry/pseuds/smolsarcasticraspberry
Summary: when Captain Shiro of the Royal Guard wins the Sacred Tournament of the Goddess, he earns the right to choose anyone from the royal court to be his for the night. he chooses Allura, the Crown Princess of Altea. she can refuse him, of course - but to do so would anger the Goddess. besides, she has dreamed far too many times of spending a night with Captain Shiro. how can she refuse? and how can she resist?





	no fruit is forbidden (in the gardens of the goddess)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fic i wrote for Lu for her birthday, but then the group chat got on my case to post it online so here it is.
> 
> this is bit different to the other fics i've written, in that it's not... exactly a real scenario that's actually happening. the fic is set in approximately the same universe as [love lies bleeding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529321/chapters/33570030), and the basic concept is that this is a fantasy that LLB!Allura has about LLB!Shiro, before she gets to know him. since it's canon in LLB that Allura fantasised about Shiro when he was her guard at the Castle, i got to thinking about... the nature of those fantasies, lol. and then this particular idea felt like so much fun i ended up writing it up as if it's an actual scenario. for that reason, Shiro's characterisation in this fic is a bit different to how i'd normally write him - or indeed to how he exists either in canon-canon or LLB-canon - because he's based on Allura's fantasy version of him, _before_ she got to know him better. since she viewed him as rather stoic and serious, that's sort of how he comes across in this.
> 
> as a result, you are free to view this fic one of two ways: either as a sexual fantasy that LLB!Allura has about LLB!Shiro, and that does not actually happen in any real sense, but is just something she's thinking about; or as a sort of spin-off, AU-of-an-AU actual scenario set in a very similar universe to LLB and involving very similar concepts and worldbuilding. the choice is yours.
> 
>  **just a note on content:** this is about the most overtly dom/sub fic i've ever written. normally i'm like "lol light dom/sub undertones it's more just a vibe" but this is some actual Dom/sub stuff here. just fyi. there are no restraints or any very heavy BDSM elements, but it's very much Shiro in charge and in control. enjoy.

According to ancient Altean custom, the winner of the Sacred Tournament of the Goddess may choose their prize from any of the members of the court. The chosen prize can refuse, of course, but to do so angers the Goddess. Perhaps that is why most of the choices are made in advance, and agreed upon by both parties before the tournament even begins.

No one knows who Captain Shiro's choice will be, however. It was not thought likely that he would win. But he does so, and when he stands before the court to choose his reward, Princess Allura finds herself wondering where his gaze will turn.

His eyes scan the crowd until they land on her. His spear swings forward, pointed in her direction.

 _She_ is his chosen prize. Princess Allura, heir to the throne, the earned and expected reward of the lowly Captain of the Guard.

A murmur of surprise runs through the assembled crowd. But what runs through Allura is a thrill of desire. Shiro stands in front of her, stern and proud, his eyes burning as he looks at her. She has noticed him around the castle; admired his strength and physique. A night with him… a night as his prize… her breath hitches at the thought of it.

Her father lays a hand on her arm.

"Allura, you don't have to--" he begins, but Allura glances at him and shakes her head. She gives him a tiny, reassuring smile - but the disapproval lingers in King Alfor's face. She can only imagine what the rest of the court will think.

She doesn't care. She stands up, and the crowd gasps and whispers as she descends the steps of her dais and stands in front of Captain Shiro. He watches her all the way, his eyes never leaving hers, heedless of the noise of the people around him. He only has eyes for her.

She stops a few paces away from him, and drops into a deep curtsy. As she straightens up, she catches the hint of a smile on Shiro's lips. The shocked muttering of the court rises in volume as the Acolytes of the Goddess step forward to take Allura's arms and lead her away, to prepare her for what comes next. They walk her past Shiro, and he turns his head to hold her gaze as she crosses the room, never looking away. His eyes burn into her, and she feels as if she is about to catch fire.

The Acolytes accompany her to a bathing room near the Shrine of the Goddess, where they strip her of her gown and jewellery. Incense burns in the room's alcoves, and Allura steps down into a warm bath scented with oils and rose petals, where the Acolytes bathe her in the sacred waters. Her hair is brushed and braided; her skin adorned with holy runes. Tonight, she is an offering to the Goddess; Shiro, as the Sacred Champion, is an agent of the Goddess's Divine Will. Their coupling is more than a reward for the Captain's prowess in battle; it is a divine rite, offered in thanks to the Goddess for Her blessings showered upon the land.

When the bath is done, the Acolytes dress Allura in a simple robe, tied at the waist with an embroidered sash. She trembles as they help her slip her arms into the sleeves. Nerves and excitement run through her veins, and she tries to still her hands and not fidget with the fabric of the gown. What will Shiro be like? Should she really have accepted him? But to refuse would invite bad luck, and perhaps the wrath of the Goddess. Best not to risk it.

Whatever had possessed him to ask for her, though? Such a move… so bold and fierce and decisive… Heat rushes down her spine and pools in her core. There's just something about the fire in his eyes; the fearless way he picked her out of the crowd… how could she resist? How could she possibly say no?

Having completed their preparations, the Acolytes take Allura's arms once more and lead her across the shrine and through a set of double doors. They enter into a bed chamber, lit with numerous candles. A fire burns in the grate, casting a warm glow over a set of sofas and a low table. The bed stands in its own alcove, richly adorned in cushions and throws.

This is the sacred chamber where the High Priestesses take their lovers, to perform the secret and powerful Rites of the Body. Tonight, is the venue for Allura to give her body over to Shiro as his prize.

The Acolytes leave her in the empty room, with nothing but her racing heartbeat and the crackle of the fire for company. She sits on the sofa and waits, her hands shaking. She longs for Shiro to come, but she has never done anything like this before. The Princess of Altea does not partake in such sexual rituals. At least, she didn't until now.

The door swings open, and Allura stands in a rush as the Acolytes lead Shiro into the room. He is shirtless, dressed only in a cloth wrap tied around his waist. He, too, is adorned with the faint marks of holy runes, and there are sacred ribbons tied to his upper arms - the mark of the Champion, chosen by the Goddess. The Acolytes bow deeply and make their exit, closing the doors behind them, leaving Allura alone in the room with Shiro.

"Princess," he says, by way of greeting.

"My Champion," she replies. He crosses the room and stands before her, and his eyes drift over her silken robe, and the way it clings to the curves of her body.

"I didn't know if you would actually come," he says.

"You chose me as your prize," she points out. "Where would be my honour if I refused?"

"Is that why you accepted?" he asks. "Because your honour demands it?"

He fixes her with a gaze like fire, and her breath catches in her throat.

"I accepted because I wanted to," she says simply.

She reaches for the tie of her robe, and loosens the sash. The robe drops open, and she slides the soft fabric off her shoulders and lets it pool on the floor at her feet. She stands naked before Shiro, her heart racing, inviting him to look at her - touch her - take her as his own. His eyes rake over her body, and he bites his lip.

"Come, my Champion," Allura says. "You have earned your victory. Come and claim your prize."

Shiro hums appreciatively as he takes in the sight of her, and the ache for him settles in her core. He holds up his hand and twirls his finger.

"Turn around," he says. "Let me see you."

She does as he asks, and turns on the spot so that he can see her from all angles. She stops with her back to him, facing the huge, luxurious bed, framed with lamps and drapes. The bed where they will be joined; where her body will be his. Shiro's hands settle on her waist, and she shivers. His touch ignites something inside her - something fierce and desperate - a fire she did not know she possessed.

Shiro grips her hips, his touch firm and possessive. He presses a kiss to her bare shoulder, and Allura lets out a shuddering breath.

"Why are you trembling?" Shiro asks. "Are you afraid of me?"

She shakes her head. "No," she breathes.

He tugs her against him, so that his chest presses to her back and the warmth of his body seeps into her skin. He grinds his hips into hers, and she feels the hard length of him against the curve of her backside. The sensation draws a gasp from her lips, and Shiro presses another kiss to her neck. His hands slide up her hips to her waist; across her belly and up her body, until he palms her breasts. Allura lets her head fall back against his shoulder, offering up her exposed neck for his lips. He rubs against her - harder, more insistent - and this time his hum of approval sounds almost like a growl.

"Are you excited to be my prize, is that it?" he asks, and she can hear the desire in his voice.

She nods. She can barely draw breath for words. Shiro catches her pert nipple between his thumb and finger and pinches it until she gasps again, and she throws her arm up and clutches at his shoulder and neck. The feeling of his hands on her body drives her wild; makes her reckless. His lips find her throat, and she groans aloud.

"Do you want me, Princess?" Shiro asks. "Is that why you offered yourself to me?"

"Of course I want you," she gasps. His touch intoxicates her; she is too undone to care how desperate she sounds. "I have always wanted you."

He turns her around by the shoulders and cups her face in both hands. She sees the depth of his desire in his expression - in the fierce glint in his eyes - and the strength of it makes her weak. Shiro claims her lips in a kiss, and she is powerless to resist. She gives in to him; opens her mouth, lets his tongue wrap over hers, tastes him and feels him until his presence overwhelms every sense. She clings to his back, and delights at the heat of his skin beneath her palms, even as he deepens the kiss and draws her close to his body.

He pulls away, and gives a playful tug on her braid. His hand drifts down her back and presses to the base of her spine, keeping her trapped in his arms. Not that she wants to escape. She would happily stay here forever, looking up into his beautiful grey eyes, drowning in the intensity of his gaze.

"Will you be good for me, Princess?" A half-smile plays on his lips as he looks at her, and Allura nods.

"Whatever you wish, my Champion," she says. She is his prize, after all. This night is for him, and what _he_ wants. He grins, and it floods her veins with fire.

"Get on the bed," he says, and there's steel behind the soft tone of his voice. "On your knees."

He lets go of her, and she does as she is told. She crosses the room and kneels on the bed, her hands trembling. She hears the rustle of cloth behind her - the soft pad of footsteps - and then the mattress dips, and Shiro's hands rest once more on her hips. He kisses the back of her neck, moving lazily towards her jaw, until he can tuck his head into her shoulder.

"I think I'll fuck you like this," he murmurs in her ear.

His words send a wave of pure need rippling through her body. Wetness slicks her cunt and drips onto her thighs, and every inch of her body seems to burn under his touch. She _needs_ him. Nothing else will sate the hunger in her heart.

"However you desire, Champion," she breathes.

His hands tighten on her hips, and he kisses her neck just below her earlobe.

"Bend over for me, Princess," he tells her.

Once again, she obeys. She leans forward onto all fours, hands lightly gripping the bed covers. The position leaves her feeling exposed, almost vulnerable; her hips and backside in the air, thighs slightly spread, and Shiro behind her, out of sight but thoroughly in command. A thrill runs through her - the thrill of submitting, of giving herself over to him for his pleasure and enjoyment.

Shiro strokes his hands down her back, the touch firm but gentle. He cups her ass and squeezes appreciatively, and Allura shivers at the contact. Her fingers contract in the covers instinctively as the anticipation and arousal builds at the base of her spine. Shiro eases her thighs further apart, and she acquiesces, allowing him greater access to the most sensitive part of her body.

His hand slides between her legs, across her outer folds, drawing a moan out of her. She is already flushed with arousal, open and dripping and ready, and Shiro's fingers slip easily into her crease. He circles her clit once, twice, with the tip of his index finger, and Allura cries out as the ripple of pleasure flickers through her.

"So wet for me already, Princess?" Shiro asks. There's a note of teasing in his tone, but she senses his delight at finding her so ready for him. She half-wishes she could see his face, and the confident smirk he must be wearing right now, but her position on her hands and knees does not allow it. She can only imagine - but then, she's done that plenty of times before.

He presses one finger inside her - and his fingers are _gorgeous_ , so thick and strong - and she clutches as the covers and gasps.

"You like that, Princess?" he asks. With his free hand, he squeezes her hip; a reminder that she is his for the night. She nods wordlessly, in answer to his question, and he chuckles.

His finger withdraws, and he shifts slightly, and Allura closes her eyes and bites her lip. Anticipation makes her tremble and sets her hear racing, until it feels like every nerve in her body is alive with light and heat and excitement.

 Shiro settles into place behind her, his thighs pressed to the back of her legs. He rubs his length against her folds, and she can only imagine the way her slick smears all over him, before he pulls back and aligns himself with her opening.

He eases into her slowly, giving her time to adjust to him. Allura lets out a shuddering cry as he fills her. He is delightfully big; long and thick, the perfect size to stretch her out without hurting her. The head of his cock rubs over the sensitive _ylin_ ridges deep within her, just as they begin to swell and grow sensitive with her arousal. The feeling is _exquisite_. Her body responds accordingly: the tremor of quintessence rising within her heightens every sensation, and makes the marks on her skin tingle.

Shiro bottoms out inside her, his fingers digging into her waist, and he grunts in satisfaction. Clearly, he is enjoying this too. He slides halfway out and then presses into her again - slowly, carefully - taking his time. His hands run up her back as he rocks his hips once more, and his cock strokes over her _ylin_ ridges, making her gasp.

He leans over her, one hand on the headboard, and fucks her in a slow, leisurely rhythm that takes him deep into her cunt with every stroke. He wraps his hand under her body and caresses her breast, and Allura watches the way his fingers dig into her soft skin; the way they brush delicately across her nipple. Shivers of pleasure run through her; her breath comes in desperate gasps as the bodily sensations threaten to overwhelm her.

"Do you like it like this, Princess?" Shiro says - and even though he sounds half-wrecked with desire, the tone of command and control remains in his voice. He presses his lips to the back of her neck.

"Do you like being on your knees for me? Wrapped around my cock?" he asks.

Allura nods, quick and desperate, too breathless to speak. Perhaps she should try and conceal the extent of her desires; perhaps she should be ashamed of just how much she wants him, and how willing she is to get on all fours for him, and how much she enjoys having him inside her. But there doesn't seem to be much point, now. Besides, she is too far gone to care.

Shiro quickens his pace, and the friction within her makes Allura cry out and grasp at the blankets under her hands. Pleasure grows in her core, pulsing with every stroke of Shiro's cock inside her and every rub against her sensitive ridges. Shiro lets go of the headboard and straightens up, and his hands settle on her waist. He pulls her onto him with each thrust, and Allura lets him lead and set the pace; lets him pull her body into whatever position he needs to find his climax.

"Fuck, that's good," he groans. He takes her faster and harder, making the most of the position to thrust deep into her body with every rock of his hips. Allura gasps and trembles under his hands. The sound of Shiro fucking into the slick wetness of her cunt makes her weak. It's so _filthy_ , so primal and raw… and yet she loves it, she wants to hear more of it, along with Shiro's grunts and moans of pleasure.

"Ah - yes - please, yes -" she pants out, her voice shaking. Shiro tugs on her braid again, pulling her head back so that her hips arch into him.

"Fuck, you're so _tight_ , Princess," he growls. He grabs her hips and thrusts hard into her, his pace rough and frantic, and Allura sinks onto her elbows and lets him take her.

"Come for me, Princess," Shiro says breathlessly. "I want to feel you come around my cock."

That much, she can do for him easily. She is close enough to sense her climax, and every thrust Shiro makes sends more ripples of pleasure through her body. He rubs against her _ylin_ ridges with every stroke, until the world narrows down to nothing but the sensation of his length filling her up and his fingers digging into her skin and her whole body rocking and shaking with the force of it. Her cries of enjoyment come thick and fast; her fists bunch into the covers and she squeezes her eyes shut and just lets it happen, lets Shiro drive her utterly wild.

"Fuck, yes," Shiro gasps. "That's it, good girl, lemme hear you - fuck - I wanna hear you come for me." He holds her by the hips and goes as deep as he can, and Allura feels herself unravelling.

Her climax breaks over her, and she cries out helplessly as the pleasure rushes up to engulf her. She clenches around Shiro's length over and over again, and the feeling is heavenly - divine - a gift from the Goddess herself. Shiro cries out as well, and he fucks her harder, rough and half-wild, chasing his own release.

"Fuck, that's good, good girl," he gasps. "Fuck - yes - ah -"

He comes with a cry and a groan, his twitching cock buried up to the hilt inside her, and she feels the heat of his cum flooding her cunt. With his climax comes his quintessence, flowing into her body and mingling with her own energy. The marks on her skin pulse and glow, and she closes her eyes and rides out the high as her whole body tingles and shivers with the intensity of their shared pleasure.

Shiro's hands stroke over her back and hips, tracing the shape of her marks, before he withdraws from her. Allura sags onto the bed, limbs shaking, still overcome by the power of her climax. Shiro lies down next to her and wraps his arm around her waist, tucking himself around her, and he feathers delicate kisses against her neck and shoulders as her breathing evens out.

"You did so well, Princess," he whispers in her ear. "I like how you take me."

The words make her giddy, and she smiles with the delight of having pleased him. She rolls over onto her back so that she can look up at him.

"I hope you are happy with your prize," she murmurs.

He chuckles, and his finger draws idle lines and swirls across her belly.

"I'm very happy," he says.

He kisses her deeply, chasing after her tongue, and the hand on her belly quests upwards until he finds her breast. Allura gasps into the kiss as he brushes her nipple with this thumb. She is still so sensitive; so keyed up on quintessence that every touch is like alchemical magic. She leans into him hungrily, desperately, arching off the mattress to press her body closer to his.

Shiro kisses down her neck, flicking her pulse with his tongue; following the ridge of her collarbone with his lips. He grinds into her thigh, his hand still on her breast, gently squeezing the fullness of it. His mouth finds her nipple, and he teases at the peak with his teeth and tongue until Allura gasps and clutches at his shoulder and neck.

Shiro pulls back, and looks down at her, firelight flickering in his eyes.

"Are you enjoying being my prize?" he asks.

Allura nods. "Very much so."

A smile tugs at Shiro's lips. He sits up and swings his leg over her, kneeling on either side of her hips, and settles back on her thighs. The sensation of being trapped beneath him is oddly thrilling. Maybe she should feel scared but… she just feels safe. Protected. She is his for the night, and she trusts him to take care of her and treat her well.

He gazes down at her with his head on one side, as if contemplating her body, and runs his hands up her abdomen until he cups her breasts. Allura surrenders to his touch and watches his hands; watches the way his fingers, so beautiful and thick, sink into her flesh; drinks in the contrast between their skin tones, the artistry of light against dark.

"I hope that I please you, my Champion," she breathes.

Shiro's smile widens. "You do, Princess."

"How next should I reward you?" she asks. Her eyes dart from his hands to his chest, and she lets her gaze drift down the sculpted muscles of his body until she can take in the sight of his erection. He looks beautiful in the lamplight: his abs tight and firm, his length perfectly thick and slightly curved, and Allura licks her lips in appreciation.

The movement seems to give Shiro ideas. He slides off her lap and stands at the end of the bed.

"Sit up," he says. He extends a hand to her and helps her into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. He nudges her legs apart with his knees, and stands between her spread thighs. Allura looks up at him, waiting for his next command, and he runs his hand over her hair and cups her jaw.

"Open your mouth," he says.

A thrill runs through her; heat and need and desire crackling down her spine and warming her core. She parts her lips, and Shiro slips his thumb inside her and presses against her tongue.

"Good girl," he murmurs. Allura sucks on his thumb, just lightly, enjoying the rough thickness of it in her mouth. Shiro pulls her mouth wider and drags on her lower lip. With his other hand, he guides his cock towards her face and brushes the tip over mouth. She tastes the juices that still coat him: his cum and her fluids, mixed together.

She extends her tongue and licks along the underside of his length, feeling the raised _ylin_ ridges just beneath the head. A breathy moan escapes him, and he tangles a hand in her hair. Allura looks up into his eyes and catches the fire that burns in his expression. She can tell how much he wants this. She licks him again, more confidently this time, and then sucks him into her mouth.

"Fuck," he breathes. "You look amazing like this, Princess."

His words make her cunt twitch, and she feels wetness and warmth building like a wildfire in her loins. It occurs to her that she probably should feel shame or humiliation at her position - the Princess of Altea, sucking off the Captain of the Guard? Unheard of. A disgrace. But in truth, all she feels is excitement. She looks up at him: the wild look in his eyes, the way he catches his lip between his teeth as he watches her, the tightness in the muscles of his abdomen as she slides her mouth over his cock. He's beautiful like this. His hand tightens in her hair as she presses her tongue to his _ylin_ points, and his groans and gasps of pleasure are a symphony of delight. The mask of composure slips, and the thrill of making him unravel like this makes Allura dizzy with arousal.

She rests her hands on his thighs and focuses on pleasing him - but even so, the sensation of having him in her mouth makes her desperate for some kind of touch. Her clit is hard and aching, and she rubs her thighs together to try and get a little friction. Shiro notices her squirming, and brushes his thumb over her cheek.

"You like this?" he asks.

Allura meets his gaze. She cannot say anything, but she doesn't need to. The blush in her cheeks and the glow in her body marks gives her away. Of course she enjoys this - wants this - gets off on doing this to him.

"Why don't you touch yourself," Shiro suggests. "Let me watch you."

She takes the suggestion as permission, and drops a hand to her waist. Her crease is already dripping wet, and it is so easy - so effortless - to slide two fingers between her folds and coat them with her slick. Her clit is oversensitive, and she rubs around the delicate nub in circles, warming herself up to the sensation.

It is difficult to concentrate on her fingers, however, because Shiro still requires her attention, and the buzz of arousal and quintessence makes it hard to focus on doing two things at once. The bob of her head falters as she tries to find a way to rub herself and suck Shiro at the same time. He senses her difficulty, and grasps her head in both hands.

"Here," he says softly. He holds her still, and rocks his hips gently forward, fucking himself on her mouth. Like this, Allura can focus solely on the delicious sensations flooding her body. Shiro's cock fills her mouth; slides delightfully over her tongue and lips; his fingers grip her scalp and tangle in her hair. She tilts her head up just enough to meet his gaze and appreciate how much he enjoys watching her like this.

Shiro moves in her slowly and lazily, as if he is in no rush to come like this, and Allura turns her attention to her own pleasure. She matches his pace and rubs herself slowly - gently - feeling her way towards a distant climax. Shiro hums approvingly, and she notices that his gaze has fallen on her fingers and not her mouth. Clearly, he likes to watch. Surges of pleasure dance out from under her fingers, and Allura gasps around Shiro's length as her orgasm begins to build within her core.

"Wait," Shiro says. He withdraws from her mouth and gives her a wicked grin. Without warning, he grips her thighs and scoops up her legs, and wraps them around his waist. Allura falls back on the bed with a yelp of surprise. She looks up at him, standing over her in the circle of her legs, and he quirks an eyebrow at her.

"Carry on," he says.

Allura bites her lip. So. Clearly he _does_ want to watch, and without distractions. She dips her hand back into her folds and fingers her clit slowly and deliberately, watching Shiro's face as she does so. His eyes light up, and his cock twitches ever so slightly. He enjoys this. He enjoys the view of her getting herself off. That knowledge fills her with fierce delight.

"Fuck, that looks good," he breathes. "Let me see you come, Princess."

Emboldened by his words, Allura palms her own breast and rubs at her nipple, adding another layer of sensation to the pleasure building between her thighs. Shiro rests his hands on her hips and watches her intently, content simply to observe and enjoy.

"I love how wet you get, Princess," he says. "You look amazing spread around my cock."

His words do something to her. Allura groans aloud and rubs herself harder. She can feel her climax coming, and his words make her feel filthy and exhilarated all at the same time. She twitches and shivers under her own fingers, coaxing herself towards blissful release.

"I can't wait to fuck that perfect pussy of yours again," Shiro murmurs, sinful and sweet and hot, his eyes burning into her. He knows exactly what effect he's having; exactly how powerful his words are as they fall from his tongue. "You're nice and tight around me, it makes me want to fuck you so hard."

She is already surging towards her climax, and his words send her spiralling over the edge. She cries out and bucks up into her own hand, coaxing herself through the pulses of ecstasy that set her marks glowing and tingling all over again.

"Fuck, that's it, good girl," Shiro breathes, his words echoing through the storm of pleasure that cascades through her body. "You look so good when you come, Princess."

Allura flops back on the bed, heart racing, aftershocks still rippling through her. The _ylin_ ridges swell up inside her, in response to her arousal and the surges of quintessence awakened by her sexual release. She wants Shiro again. Once was not enough.

She meets his gaze. He stands over her, taking in the sight of her body spread out before him, and there's a glint in his eye that tells her he is far from done with her. A pleasant shiver runs down her spine. The sacred runes on their bodies are designed to enhance performance and pleasure; to allow participants in the holy rites to worship the Goddess all night, if they please. How many times will Shiro enjoy her before the fire burns low and the dawn brightens the sky?

"Give me your hand," he says.

Unthinkingly, she holds up her left hand, but Shiro shakes his head.

"The other one."

So she holds up her right, her fingers still wet with slick. Shiro grasps her wrist. He guides her hand to his mouth and sucks the first two fingers between his lips, licking them clean.

"I like how you taste," he says with a grin.

He leans forward and braces his hands on either side of her head, pinning both of her wrists to the mattress in one swift movement. Allura tugs on her hands, but he holds her firm. And it should feel scary, but… the sight of him leaning over her, eyes like burning coals, trapping her beneath him… it's intoxicating and thrilling and wild. She can feel him between her legs - the tip of his cock slides between her folds, nudging at her entrance, and Allura twitches her hips against him, silently begging for his length inside her.

He hums appreciatively, and kisses her hungrily and possessively, capturing her tongue in his mouth so that she tastes the linger of her own hot fluids. She groans into the kiss, straining against his hands - not to escape, but just to feel the delightful tightness on her wrists and the thrill of being trapped and imprisoned in his arms.

Shiro smiles as he kisses her, and he breaks off to press his lips to her neck and throat. He rubs himself against the warm slick of her folds, and Allura gasps and rocks up into his body, half-wild in her urgency.

"Take me again," she breathes.

Shiro lifts his head so he can look down on her.

"You giving me orders now, Princess?" he asks. He looks almost amused by it, and Allura remembers she is supposed to be his prize. He sets the rules, not her.

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

He chuckles, and kisses her again - soft and sweet, this time, tracing the shape of her lips with his tongue before he claims her mouth more fully. He doesn't seem angry; if anything, there's an edge of affection in the way he touches her.

"Do you know why I picked you as my prize?" he asks, his mouth once more roaming her jaw and neck.

"No," she breathes, eyes closed, lost in the feel of him.

"Because I knew you'd say yes."

Her eyes flutter open, and she meets his gaze.

"You couldn't possibly know that," she says.

"You think so?" He grins, and nuzzles along her jawline. "I see the way you look at me sometimes. Did you think I wouldn't notice how much you want me?"

Allura groans, spine curving off the bed, desperate for contact.

"Did you want me too?" she asks.

"I've always wanted you," he whispers against the heat of her skin. "I see you in the courtyard and I want to pin you up against the wall. I see you in the hall and I want to bend you over the table and fuck you right there. You drive me crazy, Princess."

"Fuck _me_ ," she gasps, "Goddess - fuck - please, Shiro - please fuck me again, please -" The words pour out of her, filthy and desperate, too uncouth for a Princess - but she is past caring.

Shiro does not keep her waiting any longer. He sinks into her, sheathing himself fully inside her cunt in one long, powerful thrust that has Allura crying out and arching up to meet him. His cock catches against her _ylin_ points, and he fills her so completely and wonderfully that she sees stars. He pulls back and thrusts again, hard and deep, drawing another cry from her. Quintessence surges through her, shimmering through her body marks, exaggerating every touch and sensation until she feels like her entire body is tingling and filled with fire.

Shiro holds her down and fucks her, every stroke deep and powerful and intense, and Allura surrenders to him completely. She wraps her legs tight around his waist and lifts her hips up into each rough thrust, gasping and crying out again and again. The sensation of taking him like this threatens to overwhelm her; it robs her of breath and reason, floods her veins with desire, leaves her trembling and moaning and undone.

"Ah - Goddess - please -" she gasps, the words their own desperate prayer.

"Did you want me like this?" Shiro asks, his own voice wrecked with desire.

"Oh fuck yes," she breathes. "Yes - ah - like this, just like this."

"Fuck, you feel so good," he growls. He releases her wrists and stands upright, his hands straying across the curves of her body before he settles his grip on her waist. He holds her firm and thrusts deep within her, and Allura clings to the bed covers and watches him - naked, covered in sweat, muscles gleaming, his eyes bright and hungry. Each stroke of his cock sends quintessence rippling into her, coursing through her body like lightening, and the familiar tight knot of impending ecstasy builds within her. His grunts and groans of enjoyment mingle with the slick sounds of their bodies moving together - and it should sound filthy but instead it sounds beautiful, as divine and lovely as any sacred hymn.

"You look beautiful like this," Shiro says, his eyes burning into hers. "You look good spread around my cock, you know that?"

Allura cannot find words or breath to answer him. He feels so good in her she might lose her mind. He is rough with her - but she craves it, she _needs_ it, she needs that perfect friction to unravel her piece by piece. He lifts one of her legs up onto his shoulder, and the new angle on her _ylin_ ridges is exquisite. With his other hand, he dips his thumb into her crease and finds her clit, so that he can rub her in circles, in time with each thrust of his hips. She shivers and moans at the contact, blissed out on the overstimulation, utterly at his mercy.

"You know I love seeing you come, Princess," Shiro breathes. His words have her arching up off the bed, pressing her hips to his hand in desperation, seeking the release of her pent-up pleasure. The twin stimulation is almost too much to bear, as Shiro rubs against the most sensitive parts of her, inside and out. It feels so good she can barely breathe, she can barely think - all she can do is surrender to Shiro's hands and his touch.

He presses more firmly on her clit, and it is just the sensation she needs to take her over the edge. She cries out and clenches around him, and the climax is so intense it makes her gush. Her fluids soak Shiro's cock as he strokes her through the throes of her release, teasing her out and extending her pleasure, until she has no more breath to even gasp or call out. She sags back onto the bed, thoroughly spent, her body tingling all over as the pulses of quintessence ripple through her.

There is nothing left to do but lie back and watch Shiro finish inside her. It does not take him long - not with the aftermath of her orgasm leaving her tight and wet around him. He grips her hip and makes a few more rough thrusts into her, and then he cries out as he comes, head thrown back as his cock trembles and spurts his seed into her. He breathes heavily, skin slick with sweat, the pleasure written clear on his face.

Allura watches him in a daze. The intensity of their lovemaking leaves her dizzy, and as Shiro comes down from the high of his climax he strokes his hands over her thighs and belly. He gently releases her leg and pulls out of her, and Allura lets her eyelids flutter closed as her body adjusts to the loss of him.

She feels his arm loop under her knees, and then he slips a hand under her shoulders and picks her up. He carries her with surprising gentleness around the bed, so that he can lay her down on the pile of pillows. A hand strokes her face; fingers softly brush the strands of hair from her sweaty forehead. She opens her eyes to see Shiro sitting beside her, gazing down at her.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

She nods, still too far gone to speak clearly. Shiro presses a kiss to her forehead, and stands up.

"I'll bring some water," he says.

Her eyes drift closed again, and she lies there and lets her heartrate settle. She hears sounds of Shiro moving around the room - the clink of a jug against a goblet, the pad of footsteps. The jangle of the bell that calls for the servants. After a moment, a knock on the door - more footsteps - and then the low sounds of Shiro talking to whichever Acolyte is waiting outside. Finally, the bed sinks beside her, and she opens her eyes to see Shiro next to her, holding a goblet and a plate in his hands.

"Can you sit up?" he asks. He puts the items down on the bedside cabinet, and helps her into a more upright position on the cushions. She takes the goblet gratefully; it contains rosewater, and she sips it slowly. Shiro hands her a piece of sweet _rahat_ from the plate, and the taste of the sugary treat helps her come back to herself.

Shiro puts his arm around her shoulders, and she lets herself sink into his chest and relax into him. He runs his hands over her back; strokes her hair gently with his fingers; plants tiny kisses on her forehead and temples. Allura curls around him and sighs contentedly against his heartbeat. After everything that came before, the soft touch is soothing and restful.

"Did you enjoy being my prize?" Shiro asks.

Allura nods. "Very much so. But tonight was for you. I hope I pleased you, as a reward."

"You did," he says. He kisses her forehead. "You were perfect. You take me so well, Princess. I love watching you come apart."

Allura blushes and smiles at the praise. A Princess probably should be horrified by such a compliment, but knowing how much pleasure Shiro took from her body and their joining only fills her with warmth and happiness. He kisses her cheeks and whispers how beautiful she looks; how much he admires her; how much he enjoyed her. She wraps her arm around him and kisses his chest and lets him hold her and praise her, content just to enjoy the moment.

The door opens, and an Acolyte walks in holding a tray. They cross the room to place it on the nightstand, and then leave again with a bow. Shiro sits up, and pours two cups of hot tea. The tray also contains a plate of savoury pastries and sweetcakes, which Shiro places on the bed, close to hand.

Allura sits up and takes the tea from him. It is hot and sweet and rejuvenating after their exertions; that, along with the holy runes on her body, have her feeling refreshed in no time. Her quintessence thrums pleasantly through her body, easing any aches and pains and soothing her sore muscles. She lies back on the pillows and nibbles at a pastry, and Shiro sits beside her and pulls her feet into his lap. He rubs gently at her soles and toes, and when she gives a soft groan of appreciation he chuckles.

"Let me ask you something," she says. "Why did you choose me? Really?"

"I told you," he says with a smile. "I've always desired you. But there was no way for me to have you, except like this."

"So… you entered the Sacred Tournament," Allura says. "And you fought all those people… for me?"

He shrugs. "How else would I ever earn a night with you?"

She bites her lip. All that trial… all that effort… just for the slight, wild chance that she would agree to take him to her bed for the night. She cannot help but admire him.

"You didn't even know I would say yes," she points out. "Not for certain, anyway."

"But you did."

"How could I not?" She smiles at him, and reclines against the cushions, enjoying the way Shiro's gaze strays over her naked body, and the flush that burns in his cheeks as he does so.

"You could have refused me," he says. "No one would blame the Princess of Altea for wanting to guard her virtue."

"But I like the way you look at me," she says. "And you were bold enough to ask."

She pulls her feet from his lap and beckons him towards her, and he takes his seat next to her at the head of the bed, lounging back on the pillows with his legs spread before him. Allura sneaks a look at him over the rim of her tea cup, eyes darting to the muscles of his shoulders and arms, and the faint scars scattered across his torso.

"I'm glad you accepted," he says. He rests a hand on her thigh, and his thumb brushes over the mark there, as if trying to elicit a glow of pleasure with just one fingertip. The touch sends a tingle down her spine. She longs to kiss him again; to run her fingers through his hair and sink into his arms.

"I'm glad, too," she whispers. She sets her cup down on the nightstand, and without waiting for permission or encouragement, she climbs into Shiro's lap. He grins up at her as she settles her knees on either side of his thighs, and he runs his hands down her back and over her hips.

"You know, these Rituals are supposed to last all night," Allura murmurs. She ruffles Shiro's hair, and he chuckles. His earlier stern and commanding demeanour is gone, replaced by something softer - but no less confident. He cups her cheek and brushes his thumb over her lips.

"Is that so?" he teases playfully. "All night?"

Allura nods. She grinds down on his lap - just enough to feel him harden again beneath her. He pulls her down into a kiss, and it is sweet and slow and leisurely; but the way his hands curl around her body whispers of hidden fire.

It does not take long for their kisses to deepen; for Shiro's touch to turn possessive and needy. It does not take Allura long until she is begging for him again, and when she sinks down onto him it does not take long before she is gasping and clinging to him once more.

They may only have one night together. But it is a night offered in worship to the Goddess, and whilst the runes adorn their bodies and the quintessence surges between them, Allura will make the most of the time she has with him.

 

When the Acolytes return with the dawn, Allura is sleeping on Shiro's chest. The robed attendants shake her awake, and she rouses reluctantly. Shiro is delightfully warm, and his arms feel solid and comforting around her, and even though the runes have faded and the night is over, she does not want to leave.

But the Acolytes beckon her out. There's no arguing with them. She drags herself away from Shiro, leaving him sleeping peacefully in the bed, and lets the Acolytes wrap her robe around her.

There is no chance to even say goodbye to him. The attendants hurry her out of the room, and she glances back over her shoulder to watch the rise and fall of Shiro's chest as he stirs in his sleep. He will be woken, too, in due time; but she wishes they could have woken up together, and shared a few final words before parting.

She is taken back to the bathing room, where the Acolytes escort her into the bath and wash away every trace of her night with Shiro. As they scrub at her body, she cannot help but feel as if the ghosts of Shiro's hands and lips are being wiped clean from her skin. When they are done, it is as if Shiro never touched her. The ritual is over; she is no longer his prize, and he is no longer the Champion of the Goddess, worshipping Her with his body and his pleasure. They will be, once again, the Princess of Altea and the Captain of the Guard.

 

She expects a lecture from her father when she returns to her chambers, but he is surprisingly mellow about the entire affair. Allura wonders if her mother talked him down from some heated outrage, or if the Temple Seers came around to explain to King Alfor what a great honour it was to have the Princess take part in one of their most sacred rituals. In any case, when she comes down to the family morning room for breakfast, he simply hugs her and kisses her forehead.

"I hope you are well, daughter," he says.

"I'm feeling wonderful, thank you, father," she says. And that is the end of it.

 

She does not see Shiro for a few days, and at first she is terrified that her father is punishing him for his perceived insolence. But it turns out he is staying at the Temple, as is traditional for the Champion in the days after the Tournament. Eventually, he returns to his normal role as the captain of the Royal Guard.

Allura wonders if her father ever spoke to Shiro about the night she spent serving as his prize. She can't imagine the conversation would be comfortable for either of them. Maybe Shiro got a stern talk about acting like a gentleman. She has no way of finding out without asking him, and they do not usually talk in the normal course of their day, and so the matter remains a mystery.

 

About two weeks after the Tournament, a heavy rainstorm batters the castle.

It starts in the afternoon, with a chill in the air, and Allura watches the gathering clouds and smiles to herself. She gathers the book she is reading and wraps a shawl around her shoulders, and heads to the old sunroom in the far wing of the Castle. A servant arrives just as she is getting settled on the sofa, bringing spiced tea and rose _rahat_ , and she sits and watches as the sky grows dark and the rain starts to pour down outside the windows. The fire flickers in the grate and thunder rumbles across the sky, and Allura feels the magic of the rain room seep into her soul.

The door opens, and she glances over her shoulder. Shiro stands in the doorway in his guard uniform. He gives her a slight nod, and closes the door behind him, and moves to stand in front of the windows, watching the rain-soaked lawn outside.

Allura bites her lip. Her father was always in the habit of sending Shiro to accompany her to the sun room, whenever she retreated here to watch the rain. After the tournament, she half-expected that habit to cease. But… Shiro is here, as he always is, watching over her while she drinks her tea and eats _rahat_ and enjoys the wild weather.

Her father still trusts him, then. That's good to know.

She sits and watches Shiro walk in front of the windows. Sometimes, he flexes his hands by his sides - as if he wants to turn around and say something, but he does not dare. A strange tension gathers in the room, crackling like sparks, making the marks on Allura's skin tingle.

They have not been alone together since that night. He must be thinking about it, surely? But he is not the Champion anymore. He is just a lowly guard. He will not speak of it unless she does so first.

Allura stands up, and puts her book down carefully on the side table. She crosses the room and locks the door, her heartbeat as wild as the storm outside. Shiro either hears or senses the movement, because when she turns around she finds him looking over at her, his expression intense and unreadable. She rounds the sofa and stops in front of him, next to the huge picture window that overlooks the lawns outside. In the silence, the only sound is the patter of raindrops against the glass, and hitch of her breath in her chest. Shiro looks down at her - curious, waiting, unsure of what to expect.

"I never got the chance to thank you for our night together," Allura says.

Shiro's eyebrows raise slightly, and there's a hint of crimson in his cheeks. Perhaps he has been thinking about her in the days they've spent apart.

"I should be thanking you, Princess," he says. "It was an honour."

"You know… I haven't stopped thinking about it since." The confession slips out into the space between them; a tendril of lightening sent out to seek a connection. It's risky - for both of them. She can no more afford to be caught in the arms of a guard than Shiro can afford to be caught kissing the Crown Princess of Altea.

But in the days since their encounter, she has thought of nothing else. The memory of their time together burns bright and fierce in her mind, consuming every waking moment. She has always desired Shiro, but now… now she knows just how good they can be together. She knows what it is like to give herself over to him; to fall into the blissful warmth of their shared pleasure.

"It can't happen again," Shiro tells her, as if he has sensed her thoughts. He must be thinking of it, too. There's a hint of longing in his eyes as he looks at her, and a note of sadness in his voice. "It was only ever going to be one night."

Allura steps up close to him, and rests a tentative hand on his chest. His heart races under her palm, and he does not move away.

"What if I wanted another?" she asks. "What if I want you again?"

"I can't have you," he says, heartbreakingly simple and honest. He rests a hand against her cheek, and even such a light touch makes Allura ache for more of him.

"You can have me here," she whispers. She runs a hand up into his hair and holds him close to her, and that familiar fire burns in his eyes, and she knows he's close to giving in.

"The door is locked," she murmurs. "No one is coming. Please. You know how much I want you."

His hand comes to rest on her hip - so tempting, so close, just within reach - and he licks his lips.

"You know I feel the same," he says.

"Show me."

He hesitates, caught halfway between closing the distance and moving away. But the thunder rolls outside and the lightening flickers in the sky and they are both caught in the storm, unable to resist.

"Fuck," he breathes. He pulls her into his arms and kisses her, and it is hungry and desperate and full of fire. Allura clings to him as she kisses him back, urging him on with her hand tangled in his hair, pressing their bodies together as much as she can manage.

He pulls back and kisses down her neck, one hand on her ass, grinding into her with that same delicious intensity she remembers so vividly from their night together.

"I can't stop thinking about you," he says, his voice thick with desire. "Do you know how crazy you make me?"

Allura fumbles for his belt buckle, because if she does not get him out of his clothes soon she will go crazy, too.

"Fuck me like you did that night," she begs. "I need you inside me again."

He groans against her throat, and the sound rumbles through her like thunder. Her body picks up on his quintessence, and her marks start to shimmer in the dim light. Shiro pulls at her skirt; gets his hands on her bare thighs and her dress up around her waist, and then lifts her up and pushes her back against the window. The rain makes a frantic rhythm on the glass, and she wraps her legs around his hips and kisses him like her life depends upon it.

He takes her up against the window, thrusting himself deep inside her whilst she clings to him, and the rain and thunder bury the sounds of her pleasure in a blanket of noise and light. He is rough and desperate, and she is needy and eager, and he knows exactly how to make her cry out and arch into him; he knows exactly how to make her marks glow.

This is far too dangerous for both of them. And she should resist him, she really should. But he makes her feel so _good_. Their energies merge together and his breath is warm against her neck and his hands grip her hips as they chase after the shared pleasure of their release, and she never wants it to end. She wants him whenever she can have him; a secret, forbidden desire. Maybe it will bring ruin for both of them, but for now it doesn't matter. For now there is only the rain, and Shiro, and the way he unravels her like no one else ever has.

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
